Sonic Meets Ninja Turtles
by Siakitty
Summary: This is an epic crossover. What happens when Sonic gets sucked through a portal into the turtles dimension, well we are about to find out.


**I do not own** **the ninja turtles or Sonic. KK? This is based off the 2003 turtles and Sonic**

* * *

**Chapter:1 New Beginnings**

**Sonic POV**

Well, strange as it might sound, I crossed dimensions, met crime fighting turtles, and might never get home. Oops, I'm getting a head of myself. Like eating a chili dog, you should start from the beginning and make your way to the end. Ha ha. So, I was relaxing at a summer party at Tails's place when a large purple portal came into the yard and everyone panicked. I for one tried to stop it, but it sucked me in.

**Mikey POV**

Me and my bros were patrolling the streets one night when a purple vortex thingy came out of nowhere. Donnie made a cross dimension dohicky earlier that night, but when he pressed the button, nothing happened. Well, I think it worked great because there it was right in front of us and a little blue dude flew out of it and hit his head on a wall really hard.

**Leo POV**

After the...the whatever it was came out of the vortex, his head collided with a wall and was unconscious. Me and my brothers moved in for a closer look. It appeared to be a blue hedgehog with red and white sneakers. I tilted my head to one side and saw a large red mark on his forehead. I suggested to take him back, but Raph objected.

**Raph POV**

Of corse I objected. Do you think I want this creature running around the lair? No way. But we brought him back anyway. I took a look at the lump on the little guys head and was kind of glad we brought him back. That lump of his was almost as tall as a thumb tack!

**Donnie POV**

When we retuned with the hedgehog, Splinter was meditating, so we didn't disturb him. I took him straight to my lab and gave his body a full scan. He was definitely a hedgehog, but a hedgehog with a concussion. I told my brothers that he wouldn't wake up for a few days and needed to recover, so no one was to enter the guest bed room but me.

** (Done with POV) :)**

Sonic slept for three days before waking up. When he did, Donnie was next to him putting and ice pack on his head. Sonic was to tired to speak, so Donnie spoke for him. "Good, you're awake! I was hoping you weren't in a coma. I'm Donnie by the way." Donnie said softly as Sonic looked at him with full curiosity. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The only thing that came out was a squick. He covered his mouth embarrassed but Donnie only smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can talk, but in the mean time, try to say as little as possible. You might not be able to talk right for a day or two. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." Donnie said leaving the room. Sonic nodded and stared at the ceiling. _What happened to me? _Sonic thought to himself. About ten minutes later, Mikey came in with a mug full of Chicken Noodle Soup. Sonic smiled gratefully at the stranger and took the cup. He sniffed it to make sure no poison was in it before Mikey interrupted his thoughts. "Don't worry little dude, it's safe." Mikey reassured Sonic. Sonic gulped it down. Mikey smiled inspite of himself. "Man, you're a hungry little guy aren't you?" Mikey asked amused at the little blue hedgehog's antics. _Well duh, I haven't eaten in three days! _Sonic thought to himself as he finished the soup and wiped his mouth on his arm and handed the mug back to Mikey. "Thanks," Sonic just managed to say. Mikey's eyes lit up. "Uh, your welcome little dude." Mikey said closing the door behind him. Mikey walked into the kitchen to wash out the mug when his bumped into Donnie. "Hey Donnie, guess what? The little dude said something!" Mikey said excitedly. "What? That's great, but I told you not to go in there." Donnie said annoyed and some what exited. "I just went in to give him something to eat." Mikey said heading to the sink. Donnie shook his head and headed to Sonic's room. Donnie went in slowly and softly so not to startle him. When he stepped in, Sonic was asleep and snoring softly. He knew there was something on their newcomer's mind. He didn't know how, he just knew by instinct. Donnie set a glass of water on a desk next to Sonic and left the room. He walked into the living room where the guys were watching T.V. Leo looked over at Donnie with a concerned look on his face. "How is he?" Leo asked. "Just fine. He should be up and about in a day or two, but he can't leave the lair for two weeks after that." Donnie said sitting on the couch exhausted. "Wow Don, you look like you got hit by a bus." Raph remarked. "Shut up. I'm goin' to bed." Donnie marching off to his room. Leo looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:07. He thought to himself, _might as well hit the sack. _Leo headed for his own room with Raph walking up behind. "See you in the mornin'." Raph said waving to Leo as he headed to his room. Leo flopped on his bed and turned out the light. He took off his katana holder and went to sleep. Mikey on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He was to curious about their new guest. He wanted to know who he was and were he came from. He knew he had to go to sleep some time, so he turned out the light and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ch:2 The Road To Recovery**

Sonic woke up the next morning felling good. He just had a small headache, but he's been through worse. He talked to himself to make sure if he talked, he sounded presentable. After he declared his voice audible, he took an ice pack and a long pice of string he found under the bed. He then tied the ice pack onto his head so he didn't have to carry it around all day. Once he sat up on the bed, Donnie came in to check on him and was surprised to see him up. "Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" Donnie asked a bit surprised. "Well," Sonic started, but Donnie cut him off. "Yes, you can talk! I was hoping you weren't a mute. That's great!" Donnie said looking excitedly at a shocked hedgehog. "Like I was saying Donnie, my name is Sonic and boy, am I lost. Is this your home?" Sonic asked pointing to Donnie. "Yes, but can you tell me something?" Donnie asked sitting on the bed next to Sonic. "Sure," Sonic answered cooly. "Well, when we found you, you flew out of a portal. Did it appear in your world, or did you walk into it unknowingly?" Donnie asked. Sonic thought for a moment then looked at Donnie. "Well, I saw it alright, but it sucked me through and threw me agents a wall and I woke up here. The one in orange, is he your brother?" Sonic asked. Donnie nodded. Sonic tilted his head and asked, "Are their more of you?" Donnie told him everything. About the team, his brothers, their father, the Foot, even about Karai and Shredder and Sonic held on to his every word. He then told Donnie in turn about his life. His siblings Manic and Sonia, Dr. Robotnick, his friends Shadow, Tails, Silver and more. He also told him of his search for his mother. Donnie nodded and listened very well and Sonic respected that. A few minutes later, Donnie let Sonic out of his room and into the rest of the lair. He looked around in amazement. "I can't believe that you turned this sewer into a home!" Sonic said looking around. As they walked into the kitchen, Mikey turned around to see his older brother and Sonic at his side. "Hey little blue dude. How do ya feel?" Mikey said flipping a large pancake. Sonic licked his chops as he stared at the pancake. "I'm Sonic and does that look good. Are you the cook in the family?"Sonic asked peeking around the kitchen. "Ya, it's kind of a hobby." Mikey said shrugging at the curious little hedgehog. Sonic yawned and sat at the table next to Donnie. As the three started a conversation, Leo walked in and looked a bit tired, but not disgustingly tired. He didn't even notice that Sonic was up at the table. Sonic looked at Donnie who smiled sheepishly. "Leo doesn't talk to anybody till he's had a cup of green tea. He then brewed the tea and Leo poured it into a small cup. Once he took a sip, he looked at Sonic who looked back at him with a tilted head. "Leo, this is Sonic, the hedgehog we saved four days ago." Donnie said gesturing to Sonic who waved kind of shyly at the tall square-jawed leader. To Sonic's surprise, he smiled warmly at him and welcomed him to their home. He felt very comfortable until Raph walked in with a bad attitude. His eyes were harsh and they were settled on something that wasn't there. Sonic felt intimidated by this muscular turtle as he looked at Sonic and fell into a fighting stance. Sonic out of reflex spun into a blue spiky tornado and flew at Raph who tried to block his attack. He instead was flung to the other side of the kitchen stunned. Sonic then dashed out of the kitchen faster than a bullet and hid under the couch for he knew he was in no state to fight. He would have normally kept on going, but with his head, he just couldn't. Raph just stared in amazement even after the tornado of blue left. Donnie glared at Raph harsher than Raph could have done himself and ran off to find Sonic. "Way to go dude. Nice first impression, you scared him away!" Mikey said turning to Raph with a pancake on a plate he was holding. He then put it on a pile of pancakes that were already on the table. "What was that thing?!" Raph asked like he was a bit dizzy. "That THING is the hedgehog we saved a few days ago Raph. You could at least show a little kindness." Leo said staring harshly at Raph. "What? How was I supposed to know? I never even really got to see him. My first instinct is to defend myself angst a stranger!" Raph said sounding frustrated. Mikey sighed as he sat at the table. "This is going to be a long two weeks."

* * *

**Ch.3 The New Sonic**

After Sonic and Raph's first encounter, they forgave each other, but Sonic still didn't feel quite comfortable around the turtle in red. Still, he enjoyed being there and Master Splinter was really kind to him. Sonic really liked his new friends, but he had to get home and everyone knew it. Sonic really liked Leo and Leo was really nice back. Sonic even watched an episode of Space Hero's, but he left three minutes into the show. Sonic also thought Mikey was a fun kid. They played a lot of video games together and played a prank or two with him. Since Sonic was super fast, no one ever caught him. One day, Sonic thought to himself for a moment. _I need to get home, but how will I tell that to my new friends without hurting them? **Sigh** They need to know sometime. _Sonic came out of his room and one look at Sonic and everyone knew. He had to go home.

* * *

** Ch.4 No Place Like Home ***I made up the Extraphloral stone*

Donnie was looking for the right parts for his Dimension Crosser. Sonic was at his side helping him anyway he could. "Screwdriver," Donnie said. Sonic handed him a screwdriver. It whizzed and made a loud noise that made Sonic's ears twitch, but he was used to it because is friend Tails also was an inventor. After what seemed like forever, Donnie looked at Sonic with a worried look. Sonic panicked for a moment until Donnie spoke. "The good news is that it's almost done, the bad news is we need a special stone that can make it work. It's called the Extraphloral stone and the only one in the city how as one is Shredder. Sonic shivered slightly at the sound of the Shredders name. Donnie and Raph told Sonic all about his evil deeds and likenesses. Though Sonic was not afraid for he sounded just like his bad guy at home, Dr. Robotnick. Sonic was a conniving little hedgehog and came up with a plan after a few hours of pacing the living room floor. At one point, he actually set his footsteps on fire he ran/paced so fast! "I got it!" Sonic announced as everyone looked up at him. "Ok, so were does the Shredder hide this stone of his?" Sonic said looking at the four turtles. "Ya, he locks it up in a safe in his room." Raph replied. Everyone stared at him. "How did you know that?" Donnie asked confused and slightly surprised and it took a lot to make Donatello surprised, let alone confused. "When we were climbing the building, a window was opened and..." Raph was cut off by Sonic who held up his hand. "It was a rhetorical question Raph." Sonic said some what amused. Raph just shook his head and crossed his arms as the blue hedgehog continued. "Then is it a lock with a key or combination? Sonic the asked. "Key," Raph said. Sonic nodded at the hotheaded turtle in thanks. _I think things with me and Raph lightened up._ Sonic thought to himself smiling. "Now, my good friend gave me a key that can open anything. I can unlock it and give the stone to Donnie. But we have to wait ether when the Shredder is not there, or when he's asleep." Sonic said looking at Splinter who nodded at Sonic. "Let's do this!" Leo said excitedly.

* * *

**Ch.5 Secret Agent Sonic**

They finally reached the surface, but they all had a hard time keeping up with Sonic, so he tried to slow down a bit. When they reached the hideout, Sonic was impressed my it's size. Much larger than Robotnicks. They climbed a large wall to reach the right floor. Sonic just had to run up the side to get up, but it's when he stopped he had a problem. He fell two floors and landed in Raph's arms. "Hi," Sonic said weakly. "Just get offa' me you runt." Raph said throwing him in the air and landing on the in the roof with a face plant. When the others arrived, Sonic was brushing himself off and was looking at the small garden. "So this is Shredder's room?" Sonic asked surprised. "Well, the outside at least." Raph said shaking his head. Raph ran over and looked in the window and ran back to the others. "It's not there," Raph said annoyed. "It has to be up here some ware." Leo said determined. They searched for what seemed like hours before Mikey found something shiny. "I think I found something!" Mikey said excitedly as the rest ran over to him. They peeked in a rose patch to find the safe."How are we gonna' get in there?" Sonic asked looking at the other turtles. Donnie smiled and took out a machine that looked like a high tech grabber. "Nothing science can't fix." Donnie said in a cocky tone as the machine pulled out the safe without anyone getting scratched from the thorns."Amazing," Sonic said as he took out the key that hung around his neck. He put the key in the keyhole and it opened with a rusty creak. Everyone cringed as a siren started to screech. Sonic looked at Leo. "Can we run now?" They all looked to their left as Foot soldiers came out of Shredder's room and onto the padeo. "Ya, we can run now." Leo said as he started to run. Sonic grabbed the stone in the safe and fan faster than he ever ran before. The turtles stared as a flash of blue ran past them leaving a trail of fire behind. When the finally arched the right manhole cover, they dashed in and lost the Foot ninjas without a clue were to find them. They didn't stop running until they reached the lair. Everyone fell to the floor painting when they retuned. Sonic looked at Donnie who smiled widely. "Do you have it?" Donnie asked. Sonic pulled out the Extraphloral stone and everyone cheered.

* * *

**Ch.6 Home Is Were The Heart Is**

Donnie finished up the Dimension Crosser and Sonic was ready to go back to his hime dimension. Everyone that meet him gathered around as Sonic just stood there staring at the swirling purple portal in front of him. He looked back at his friends and shed a tear. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He had a life, a girlfriend, a destiny in his home dimension, but he would always remember them. Donnie stepped up and gave Sonic a shell cell. "So you can call us anytime and talk to you again." Sonic took the shell cell from him and looked at it longingly. "Thank you Donatello. I just want you to remember to keep inventing, but don't let your creations get in they way of your family. Leonardo, you are the bravest leader I have ever seen, but you are also very strict. Don't forget to have fun. Raphael, you are very strong and have a big heart, but have more patients in your brothers, for they adore you more than you think they do. And last but not least Michelangelo, you have more energy and spirit than all of your brothers combined, but don't goof off so much that you forget what you are supposed to do, not just in ninja training, but in life. Can you all do that?" Sonic said looking at his new friends, tears nearly streaming from their faces. "We will," they all said together and with that, Sonic jumped through the portal and disappeared.

**Leo POV**

I liked Sonic a lot and it hurt tho see him leave, at least he can still keep in contact with us.

**Raph POV**

I'll admit, a tear or two crossed my face ok, but it was a sad ending. I liked that little runt.

**Donnie POV**

Sonic is one of the best friends I've ever made, and I'm glad he uses that shell cell of his.

**Mikey POV**

I'm so sad. **Quick sob** I'm ok, but I hope to see him again.

**Sonic POV**

I'm finally home, but it's been five months since I've seen them last, and I've got more trouble on my hands, but that's a different story.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
